


Short and feisty boy ready for a good time

by trashmouthTM (deasar)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Reddie, Tumblr Prompt, cam-model au, eddie becomes a cam-boy, i would've written more but got lazy yikes, richie accidentally stumbles upon his show and instantly gets hooked, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deasar/pseuds/trashmouthTM
Summary: Eddie finds himself starting to work as a cam-boy since he wants to help financially so that Richie wouldn't have to support both of them all by himself. He times his shows so that Richie is at work, but even then Richie ends up stumbling across Eddie's video and gets hooked almost instantly. Only thing is, he doesn't know how to bring it up with Eddie, so he just keeps watching without letting him know.





	Short and feisty boy ready for a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/gifts).



> Completely inspired and built around this NSFW Cam-model Reddie AU by @reddieforakiss on Tumblr!  
> ( https://reddieforakiss.tumblr.com/post/178270789307/nsfw-cam-model-reddie-au )
> 
> also big thanks to my lov beepbeepliv who edited this thing for me and gave me some extremely useful ideas, love you babe

It’d been a few months since college started and, though having moved into their dorm a couple weeks earlier, it was just now that both Richie and Eddie had managed to unpack their stuff and settle in properly. Moving out from their so-called ‘homes’ had been one of the biggest reliefs in both of their lives, and getting to share an apartment with your best friend, despite all their quirks and annoying habits, was a dream come true. Sure, the way Richie always just tossed his clothes and stuff on the floor and didn’t bother to clean them up might have driven Eddie up the walls, and maybe the fact that Eddie got extra cranky and sassy if their room hadn’t been vacuumed in a week or less irritated Richie to no end because _clearly_ there was no real reason to do it that often.

But none of that, or the rest of their disagreements and bickering, made life any less perfect for either of them. The real reason both of them ended up being sleep deprived and wound up was the drowning amount of school work they both had, and the stress about surviving it, still passing their courses and managing to have at least some shreds of social life; _plus_ finding and keeping a job to support them and buy any necessities like food and clothes.

After the first few weeks, they had started to build up a rhythm that worked for them both. Richie had gotten a job at the school’s radio station and, even though most of it was just interning and he was barely getting paid enough to survive, he loved doing it. The only downside was that it cut his already small amount of free time into almost nothing, but that’s where Eddie stepped in - since he had, pretty much, all straight A’s, he started tutoring Richie. He’d sometimes write him outlines for his essays and other school projects as a thank you for being the one buying them food, creating them so that Richie could easily just write the whole thing around them, saving him several hours of unfocused planning.

The only problem with this system was that, even though he did his best to help, it made Eddie feel guilty like he was exploiting Richie’s already too small pay for his own living, as a result, he began looking into other options so he could start making some money himself. He had rifled through countless and countless of job offers and internships, but none of them was something he could do properly or do and have enough time to still study, sleep and attend classes alongside it. He had already almost given up until he stumbled upon an ad for a sex-cam advertisement, the big, bold red letters screaming “Join us, pleasure yourself with great pay!”, and had quickly slammed his laptop shut with dark red blush tinting his cheeks.

Of course it _could_ work, but the whole idea was completely insane, right? _Eddie was not going to work as a cam-boy, for fuck's sake!_ But… then again, he had to admit that the idea _did_ seem intriguing and, surprisingly, kind of turned him on. After weighing his options for a few weeks he did finally contact the company.

When the day of the interview finally came around, Eddie couldn’t focus. He’d been distracted the whole morning, even unconsciously alerting his friends with his nervous babbling and continued fidgeting; but he had reassured them by lying, saying that he had barely slept the previous night and was keeping himself on a caffeine high until his classes would end and he could crash for the rest of the day. About half an hour after Richie had left for work, first making sure Eddie was comfortably cocooned in a pile of blankets in a dark room, he had slowly gathered the courage to climb out from under the mass and make his bed, wasting almost ten minutes just smoothing out the small wrinkles on the sheets.

He could feel his heart thumping in his throat as his computer finally pinged, playing the familiar noise that told him he was getting a Skype call from the company. Eddie took a big breath and fixed his hair for maybe the fiftieth time before answering the call nervously. To his relief, the woman calling him was extremely nice and understanding and managed to make Eddie feel fairly comfortable with the idea of performing live for an audience. They came to an agreement that he would give it a try, and if it didn’t end up working for him he’d quit, but if it worked out they’d sign a contract for him to start doing scheduled shows. Wanting to get his first one out of the way as quick as possible, in a spurt of surprising confidence, Eddie agreed to do it the next day, making sure to time it so that Richie wouldn’t be home.

As the next day came along, Eddie had to admit that he felt surprisingly calm and even a little excited to give this thing a try. He started setting everything up a little before he wanted to start and sat before the camera with his clothes still on. It took a little while for anyone to enter his chatroom, but just seeing an unfamiliar username pop up made his heart race - in a good way.

After almost an hour, Eddie finally stopped his show, completely out of breath, flushed, sweaty and _sticky_. He took a few minutes to go over what had just happened with a small smile tugging up his lips; he had quickly gained at least ten watchers, most of which kept commenting requests for him to do, one of them was even willing to pay a little extra to see Eddie rut into a specifically constructed pile of pillows. After taking a cold shower and throwing his sheets into the washer he quickly sat back down on his laptop, emailing the company that he would for sure take the job - he’d just have to time his shows so that Richie was never home.

That was his other small problem - Richie. There was no way in hell he’d ever just tell the other boy what he was doing, but he was also painfully aware that if he started just getting money from doing seemingly nothing, it would look very suspicious, and he didn’t really fancy the idea of Richie thinking he had started to deal drugs or anything. So he told him he had started tutoring other students. Charging, maybe, a little more than most others was believable enough, seeing as he had almost perfect scores in pretty much every subject, and tutoring was a handy excuse for why he’d stay in their dorm room without leaving while Richie was at work, why he only did it when he was away in order to properly focus, and his germaphobia explained him changing his sheets every other day.

It really didn’t take long for Eddie to start gaining quite a lot of popularity, especially in the gay sex live streaming community, his slender body, pretty face and willingness to do most things asked of him was gathering him more watchers every single show he did. As Eddie’s shows started to get more regular, so did his income, which visibly made his and Richie’s life much easier; now they could afford to eat cup noodles only once or twice a week, instead of the old five to seven times.

\----------------

They were slowly closing in on the midpoint of the school year when Richie had gone out to get coffee with Bill. Originally their plan had been to have a small study session in the cushioned couches in the corner of the small cafe, but somehow they had drifted away from text analysis and had eventually started talking about winding down after the stressful days with little to no time to relax. Richie had gone on a ten-minute rant about how mostly all porn that he could find was just very unrealistic, badly made, stale, and most importantly, completely non-interactive. Aiming to interrupt Richie’s joking but also kind of serious rant, Bill suggested that he should try watching some live streams, and accidentally ended up announcing the same idea to _at least_ half of the cafe, which sent both boys into a fit of loud laughter. They changed topics quickly, and after an hour or two of just in-depth catching up and getting up to date on each others lives, they finally parted ways late in the evening. Richie hadn’t really given Bill’s suggestion about watching sex cams any more thought after they have moved on the next topic, but as he had settled into bed late at night the thought came back to torment him. At first he thought it sounded weird and almost creepy, but the more he turned it around in his head the more he started to like the idea, and decided he would give it a try.

Lucky for him, this happened to be the one night Eddie was staying with Stan, the two probably pulling an all-nighter while working on the chemistry project that they were doing. After making up his mind about the whole thing, Richie sat up on his bed and pulled his computer on his lap, and after a few minutes of googling found his way to a fairly good-looking sex cam site. He clicked around the page for a while, searching through the different tags before finding something that seemed good. He was able to watch the blonde girl, with clearly fake boobs and about five layers of thick makeup on, bouncing on a huge dildo for a bit before clicking away, trying to find something more interesting. After a bit more searching around he found a stream of a slightly shy but also flirtatious, brunette girl stripping, and clearly only starting her stream. Richie stayed to watch it, ending up enjoying the whole thing more than he had thought.

After cleaning himself up and calming his breathing down Richie clicked out of the stream, feeling a lot less tense than he had before. Clearly, Bill had had at least some truth behind his words, especially in terms of how interactive the whole thing was, and how much it let the watcher take part in what he was seeing really appealed to Richie. As days went past he started finding himself more and more on the same, now familiar page, searching through the different videos. Seeing as he did live in the same room with his best friend he couldn’t really do anything there, and even if he himself might have had no shame he didn’t want to make Eddie uncomfortable with straight up jerking off in front of him, and if he were to take his computer with him to the bathroom would just make everything unconventional and unnecessarily hard. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of- he started watching the streams while at work.

The whole thing worked better than he had hoped for. Especially after he got a promotion and was, usually, left alone in charge of the station for the few hours he worked there because he could always put on a fifteen to twenty minutes long playlists and just shut off his microphone to get a little of private time.

What he didn’t expect, was to stumble onto the gay side of the website, but after giving it a little thought he shrugged it off and started to look through the titles. Richie had always known he liked both boys and girls, that was no surprise to him, but even if he had watched his fair share of gay porn he hadn’t really thought about watching a cam-boy live. _’Well, why not give it a try’_ he thought, and stopped scrolling the page as one of the video titles awakened his interest. “Short and feisty boy ready for a good time” he read it out loud to himself quietly before clicking on it, waiting for the picture to get clearer. As it finally stopped buffering Richie drew in a sharp breath, blinking a few times. The image was clear, and there was no doubt about who it was; that was definitely Eddie, on his bed at _their_ dorm room, splayed out on the bed and palming himself through his boxers and- oh. Ohhhh. Richie quickly slammed his laptop shut as his mind started connecting the dots, and made himself wonder how he had never pieced it together before. Tutoring _did not_ pay that much, and the way Eddie was always so secretive about it, but always made sure Richie stuck to his work schedule, or would tell him if he was coming back earlier. It all made sense, but… he never would’ve taken Eddie for a cam-boy.

He knew very well that he should, under no circumstances, keep watching, that was his best friend for fucks sake! Although he wanted to. Really, _really_ wanted to. He breathed in and out heavily a few times before slowly opening the lid of his computer again, Eddie now laying on his bed, propped on his elbows and completely naked. _Jesus christ, he was beautiful._ It wouldn’t be right, but it’s not like one time would hurt anyone, right..? Richie glanced at the growing tent in his pants and bit his lip. He could get off to this for this one time, and then just try to forget he ever saw anything. He sighed, glancing at the door to make sure it was locked and checked that all of his equipment was turned off before slowly unbuttoning his pants.

\----------------

Richie had tried to ignore the whole thing after that day, _tried_ to push it off his mind and not think about it, although with no avail. The day he had watched Eddie’s stream, Eddie had immediately asked him what was wrong when he got back to their room, and he almost straight up told him what had happened, but made up a half-assed lie about feeling a little under the weather instead. Less than a week after, the sight of Eddie fucking himself with a rubbery, baby blue dildo was still fresh in his mind, playing on loop time after time again, without him being able to forget it no matter how hard he tried. It might’ve made it harder to _not_ think about when he absolutely did not want to forget it. Not a single detail. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of- opening up the same page and quickly searching up Eddie’s page, having memorized his username the first time. 

Richie looked at the streaming schedule posted, sighing as he realized Eddie would start a live video in less than twenty minutes. Surely he was already preparing himself, right? Since he had a little extra time, he decided to go through all the rules and billing methods on the page, and decided to make an account for himself on a whim. He stared at the empty space where he was supposed to write his username that he wanted to use in, and typed in WinterSoldier69 with a small smile and pressed enter. As he saw that he would have to enter his billing, a small red flag rose in his mind, but if Eddie worked for this company it couldn’t be complete bullshit, could it? So he entered the information of his credit card and confirmed his email, logging back in with only a few minutes to spare.

Just as Richie was about to start having second thoughts about this whole thing, the feed started. As the image got clearer he could easily recognize their dorm room, even seeing his own nightstand in the corner of the screen, littered with his things as always. Eddie sat down on his bed a few seconds later with a lollipop in his mouth, seemingly checking that everything was working before waving at the camera with an innocent smile. Even though Richie had known him for pretty much all his life, it almost seemed as he was watching a completely different person through the camera- almost like a flirty twin of his best friend or something. Eddie seemed to have a small routine or something similar, checking the chat every once in a while and shamelessly flirting with the people commenting. Sure, Richie had been expecting a lot of viewers like in the last stream too, he hadn’t expected to see the number go up to over 20 during the first ten minutes. Eddie was mostly just posing on his bed, wearing a pair of his super short shorts with a pastel pink crop top and stockings, playing with it’s hem a little, but not nervously, more like he was… teasing? It took him almost fifteen minutes to actually start to strip, pulling his clothes off seductively, eventually just leaving him in a pair of baby blue lacy panties sucking that _damn_ lollipop. Okay, maybe Richie was starting to get slightly worked up. But only slightly. **_Slightly._**

After the stream ended, Richie let out a long groan and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, though not before he made sure to clean them properly with the wet wipes he had taken with him. He could already tell that he was hooked, and utterly screwed. There was no way this could end well - but would knowing that stop him? Never in a million years.

\----------------

It had been a few weeks, almost closer to a month since Richie had started following Eddie’s live shows, and had watched, pretty much, every single one ever since. He had even gone as far as to start making requests and suggesting things for him to do, under a fake username of course. He even had started to occasionally pay a little extra just to get in the so-called VIP-chat that Eddie would obey when the normal chat got crowded or people wanted him to do different things. He had thought about paying for a private session with Eddie, but decided that that’s where he’d draw the line that he wouldn’t cross, no matter how desperate he got. He started to have a longer list of different things he had requested Eddie to do, even sending him a link for a lacy laundry set and a fairly high-quality vibrator that he had volunteered to pay for if Eddie would use them. After he had responded with a positive answer, Richie had gladly paid for the stuff and the day they got the right-sized box in the mail he’d gone to work in a extra good mood.

A few new shows later Richie had finally gathered up the courage to ask Eddie in the chat whether he had anyone _special_ in his life, and had gotten a fairly vague answer. After pestering him for a while and asking him whether there was anyone he was imagining doing the things to him that he was doing to himself Eddie finally caved in, and the answer he gave with a small but also slightly sad laugh made Richie’s heart skip a few beats. “Well… I mean, my roommate? He’s my best friend and doesn’t think of me like that, so it’s all only on the level of fantasy.” ‘ _My roommate_ ’. My roommate, who in this scenario just happened to be Richie, who was also pretty hopelessly starting to fall in love with Eddie and his live shows were definitely speeding things along.

Richie and Eddie had started to pick up a habit of making food together every Friday, regardless of if they were actually cooking or just warming cup noodles, they did it _together_ , and it had soon became a sort of ritual for them. So, the Friday night about a week after Richie (as WinterSoldier69) had discovered that Eddie fantasised about his 'roommate', they were making mac and cheese in the empty kitchen - the rest of their dorm being out at a big party on the other side of the campus. Richie was mostly just watching his roommate and making dumb jokes since, according to Eddie, he wasn’t allowed near the stove anymore. Not after he had managed to set a fairly big fire by making eggs and toast one faithful morning. He just happened to turn back to Eddie with an almost empty juice box in his hand and froze. He was only seeing Eddie’s side profile, but there was no doubt that the way Eddie let out a soft sigh at seemingly nothing and moved to push his hair back, tucking it behind his ear slowly, was identical to how he had done in several of his shows, usually just without clothes and with his slender fingers wrapped around his cock as soft moans fell from his lips.

Richie felt captivated by the sight and accidentally dropped the carton, just barely catching it with a small yelp before it hit the floor which in turn made Eddie turn to face him with a raised eyebrow, clearly silently asking him what he was doing. Richie just shrugged and straightened himself back up with a small smirk directed towards Eddie “Oh nothing, it’s just that you just did the same exact thing you’ve been doing in several of your live streams.” Now it was Eddie’s turn to freeze, face flushing bright red as he stammered softly “In my wh-what, now?”, hoping he’d just heard wrong or misunderstood Richie’s words. Richie’s eyes widened slightly as he realized that he had just said that out loud, thus revealing to Eddie that he not only knew about his shows, but also had been watching them. Yeah, sure he had been thinking of saying something about it to Eddie, but not necessarily this soon. Or in real life even. He sighed, a small smile creeping up on his face along with an idea; maybe he could try to lie his way out of this, but then again he doubted he’d ever get another chance like this to talk about this with Eddie. He fished his phone from his pocket, searching for the right website before showing the screen to Eddie, specifically the part where he was logged in as WinterSoldier69, grinning at him to mask just how nervous he actually was “So, does the fantasy of your roommate still liking you _like that_ and doing those things to you still stand?” Eddie stood unmoving for almost a full minute as he stared at Richie’s phone screen, slowly turning to look at him with a deepening blush “So, wait, you- what? The- the requests… You paid money just to see me fuck a specific dildo?” Richie’s eyes widened slightly at the question, it being something he definitely hadn’t expected to get as an answer. It took him a few seconds to actually process the words before he burst into laughter, grin widening “Yeah- yeah, I did. Whoops?” Eddie just shook his head, taking in a deep breath before looking back up at Richie, his head feeling like it was swimming. “You know.. You would’ve been able to see that for free. You just had to ask.”

Eddie worried his lower lip between his teeth, starting to think that that was definitely the wrong thing to say as Richie stayed quiet for almost a minute, before practically surging forward and grabbed Eddie’s face between his hands, crashing their lips together. Eddie let out a soft squeak in surprise but melted into the kiss quickly, grasping hold of the front of Richie’s shirt and tugged him closer as he got up on his toes to kiss back properly. 

The kiss was slightly rushed and messy, both of them trying to pull the other closer, desperately trying to make up for lost time as it became clear they both wanted this, and had for a long time. Richie backed the shorter man against the kitchen counter, lifting him on top of it with ease as he trailed his way down Eddie’s jaw and neck, kissing and biting and leaving behind soft marks as well as dragging a long moan out of Eddie that just seemed to fuel Richie on more. He tugged on the fabric of Eddie’s shirt, finally detaching his lips from his neck as he looked up to him “Can I take this off?” Eddie chuckled breathlessly, looking at Richie with a wide smile “Only if you take yours off too.” He leaned closer, ghosting his lips over Richie’s and spoke barely above a whisper “Maybe you could try some of those requests you made, but just not from behind the screen this time.”


End file.
